Lies
by DanielleHannah801
Summary: What could have happened if everything Albus Dumbledore told Harry was a lie? What path would you have chosen to follow if you were in his place?
1. Chapter 1

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**

**Chapter 1**

**Foundation**

A foundation of lies; upon his re-entrance to the wizarding world at the age of eleven, Harry Potter's vision was clouded by the lies of Albus Dumbledore and his following. Looking back, Harry could not believe how gullible he had been, lured and bound in the trap of falsity. He first began to see the lies at the beginning of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A number of events occurred that year, and the following, as Harry's vision gradually cleared. The final straw came at the end of his fifth year. Sirius had died. When Sirius talked with him, Harry knew that he was being told at least the partial truth, other times there were subjects that Sirius either would not or could not talk about. Sirius genuinely cared for Harry that much he could tell. After the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore believed that Harry was more under his control than ever before. He told the final lie, a prophecy that had never been made. Harry vowed that he would never again place himself in the control of Albus Dumbledore.

That summer, before his sixth year at Hogwarts, many changes happened. There was only one person who Harry knew would tell him the story straight, he needed a way to get in contact. Taking a risk, he went to in search of her, and he would be forever thankful for that risk. She had granted Harry immunity until he reached him, the anti-Dumbledore as Harry frequently thought of him.

"Mr Potter," A snake like voice had hissed, "What a surprise! I was under the impression that Albus Dumbledore had you eating out of the palm of his hand, and perhaps I am yet correct. Speak Mr Potter." The voice had commanded.

"I am no ones puppet my Lord. I shall not eat out of anyone's hand like some common ass, or dog, or cow." Harry hissed back, speaking parseltongue.

Voldemort had stepped out from his place in the shadow of the mantelpiece. The fire illuminated his features with its dancing flames. He stood there studying Harry for several long moments before his lips curled up into what might have been a smile. "Yes, I can see now. Harry Potter, I do believe that you are a snake in a lions skin." He'd looked to Harry as if expecting him to protest. Harry did not, but smirked and winked at Voldemort. "Now I do believe that there were a few items of discussion you wanted to present to me. Why?"

"From the moment I re-entered this world, I have been told so few truths that I do not know them from the lies. You are everything that Albus Dumbledore hates, and therefore, you are the one person I trust to tell me the truth."

Voldemort was silent for a minute, contemplating, and then he began to speak. " Seventeen years ago, I inducted three Death Eaters to my family. There were others that year, yes, but these three were significant. They were very much like you in some ways. Very powerful, very smart, and no one saw what he or she truly was, just the mask they wore. James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black had just finished Hogwarts when they came to me. They had heard of my vision for the future of the wizarding world from Lily's friend Severus Snape, and held strong beliefs that it was the path best for our protection and survival.

"I did not kill your parents, Harry. A few months previous the three of them had infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix. Then Dumbledore found out their true loyalties. Enraged that they had fooled him, he sought them out and killed them. When they were gone he turned his wand on you, but the spell would not touch you but to leave a scar. He modified your memories to make you believe that it was I who did it, that's why you used to hear me when the dementors got too close. He blew apart your house and came after me, and ripped me from my body. When Sirius found out about the murder of his best friends, he chased after Dumbledore. Sirius wasn't meant to still care for you, but the memory charm performed on him was incomplete. He wound up in Azkaban." He stopped talking, letting Harry process what he had been hearing.

"What is your vision?" Harry asked after a very long silence. "As in for the future of our world."

"I am guessing that you have been told that I aim to rid the world of muggles. That is not true. What I aim to do is create greater separation between them and us, keep contact as minimal as possible. We can identify magic in an infant at birth. When this is identified, we modify the parent's memories of the child and remove it from the muggle world. All accidental magic would be in a controlled and safe environment. I don't permit murder because a being is there, only if they pose a threat to our security, safety, and anonymity. Stricter laws need to be passed for the dealing with infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy."

Harry bowed his head in respect as he spoke. "I know that we have both seen some of the worst that the muggle world could throw at us. I agree with you, as my parents did. While I am no ones puppet my Lord, I may be a willing helper. You have my gratitude and my service."

There could be no mistaking the smile that had then spread across Voldemort's face then. "Roll up your left sleave Harry." He approached Harry and placed the tip of his wand to the pale skin of his forearm. "Welcome to my family Harry." The Dark Mark had branded itself onto Harry's skin.

That had been over a year ago now. After that day, Voldemort, Tom as he'd asked Harry to call him, had taken in Harry as a _grandson _of sorts, as his _son_ Severus Snape then took Harry in as his own adoptive son with legal documentation. They had both trained him that summer in the Dark Arts, potions, occlumency, legilimency, and he was a double animagus, lion and snake. Towards the end of the summer all three of them had made a potion to restore Tom's youthful face. Now Tom could pass as his true grandfather and Sev's true father. He would spend all of his free time with her, Bellatrix Lestrange. Though she was his parent's age, they soon fell in love with each other. Now they had been engaged for six months.

His family was ever growing. Tom his surrogate grandfather, Severus his adoptive father, Bellatrix his fiancé, the Malfoy's his soon to be in-laws, and soon their child would make its appearance to the world.

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**

**Chapter 2**

**Return to the Mask**

Today he would be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He would again have to don the mask, hiding who he truly was from the world. Lying in bed with Bella that cool morning of September first, Harry didn't want to get up. She was wrapped in his arms, the perfect fit to his body, as if she were made for him. He laid his palms flat on her slightly bulging belly, and her floral scent filled his nostrils. When nine o'clock came around he reluctantly pulled away and rose, leaving resonant warmth on his chest where Bella had been. He walked down the hall to prepare breakfast for them both: apple and passionfruit juice with an egg and gherkin sandwich for Bella, and a coffee with bacon and egg on toast for himself. He went back to the bedroom to wake her up when everything was ready.

Studying her as he walked in, Harry thought back to the first time he had seen her. He had journeyed into Dumbledore's pensive and seen her on trial, just before her conviction to Azkaban. She had been full of life, beautiful, and her eyes held a determination and condescension. Next time had been when she and the others had escaped Azkaban. She had looked deranged, haggard, and hollowed, but her eyes still held the determination and condescension. A few months later Harry had met Bella in person at the Department of Mysteries, loopy as a bat was his first impression but he couldn't help but admire her regallity and beauty even in her gaunt state. Just weeks later, the week school had let out to be precise, he had sought her out. She had been the picture of health, and befitting of a claim to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Since then, Bella had not changed.

She laid there, her pale skin aglow and her midnight black hair fanned out on the pillow: his own porcelain doll. Gently he shook her, as he knelt down in front of her. "Honey," He roused softly. "Bella, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Slowly her eyes opened, unveiling honey coloured irises.

"Morning Harry." Bellatrix mumbled blearily.

"Good morning love." He leaned down to kiss her.

The next hour had been spent in relative silence. Together they had eaten breakfast, and then as he moved to the bathroom to get ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express Bella had gone to sit in the lounge room. As ten o'clock came around, Harry came through the doorway to the lounge room. He had changed since he had gone to Tom and the others the previous summer. Harry had filled out into his potential recently; he was quite muscular, strong built, and his hair had grown and was now long enough to be pulled up but still as messy as ever. He no longer wore glasses as Tom and Severus had fixed his eyesight. Overall, the aura he emitted had changed too. Before it had been comforting, encouraging, and inspired those closest to him. Now it was imposing like Severus Snape's, elegant as Tom Riddle's, carefree and lazy as Sirius Black's, and as frightening as Bellatrix Lestrange's.

In front of the fireplace Harry pulled Bella into an embrace, towering over her small frame. "Remember to always wear your necklace." He said. The necklace was a silver dove pendant on a leather chain that established a mental connection with anyone in the family that was wearing theirs. Harry's was a silver stag. "Don't stress too much, and don't let old Tom run you to the ground."

"I will, always. Stop worrying, I'll be fine. And I won't." Bellatrix replied to each.

"I'll be here every change I get, all holidays…"

"And I make sure that I let you know as soon as my contractions start. I know Harry, we've been over this."

"I know Bella, I just worry. I've finally found my true family, I don't want to lose it now." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I love you too Harry Potter. Now go, my Raven, or you'll have to face the crowds."

Again they kissed. Harry stepped back, his trunk shrunken in his pocket. He grinned wickedly, gave Bella _'the nod'_, puckered his lips in her direction and disapparated to Platform 9 ¾.

The platform was quiet, so Harry was not stopped as he boarded the train and took a seat in the last carriage. He stretched out on the seat as he took out his iPod, a gift from Tom that he received just before the month they had spent in Australia these holidays. The whole family had gone. He and Draco had become rather good friends while they were there. They joked around in the hotel suite; they mucked around in the waves of the Sunshine Coast; they cruised around on dry shore. He was one of the few people who knew that Draco Malfoy would have a tan when they returned to school.

One night, when the others had gone to the wizarding district of Queensland, Brisbane's Je ne Sais Quoi Corridor, he and Draco had a _'men's night'_. Together they had gone to the local bottle shop, bought a carton of Victoria Bitter, and then gone to the tattoo parlour just down the street from their hotel. Now they both had a coiled snake with red eyes on their left hip. Draco also had a black rose with thorns curled around a jaguar on his shoulder blade representing his parents. Harry had chosen a worded representation: _'the fires of death went never out'_ from The Iliad, placed on his left bicep. On the inner of that arm he a had stem with an open blood red rose at the top and a yellow rose bud a little further down. The only person who knew of these was Bella, the others would not be very happy about the circumstances under which they were received. It had been the night after Bella had told him of the pregnancy.

_Think of the devil and the devil should appear._ At that moment Draco walked into the compartment, all smiles despite the last time they had spoken. They had been swimming just the other week and Draco decided to lie down. Harry had left his mark on him as he slept. _'Fear the Raven!_' had been written in zinc on Draco's back with a hot summers sun beating down.

"Hows it hanging Raven?" Draco asked casually as he shut the door. "What are you listening to?"

Harry scowled. "You shouldn't use that name here Ferret. You never know who could be listening." He put a sound projection spell on the iPod letting the music fill the small space. _'This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and 100% reason to remember the name…'_ Raven was the name he used when dealing with the Death Eater's and public, so no one knew who he truly was. On raids, he was a very valuable asset, but had had more than a few brushes with the aurors and unspeakable. Raids led by Harry had his personal touch to them, as he and Draco had distinct differences in their uniforms. Both left their hoods down and hair was worn long, on their chest plates was a faint glowing purple emblem; the raven was his, and the dragon Draco's. Those led by him worked as a team, and did not fire any curses until fired upon, and their faces were never seen.

"Sure thing Uncle Harry." Draco smirked.

"I'm not your uncle." Harry countered.

"Not yet, but you will be soon."

"Yes, not yet, but if you ever call me Uncle Harry again I'll curse you like there's no tomorrow."

"Hows Aunt Bella?"

"She's fine." Bella had given him the pleasure of dealing with Draco's reaction to the pregnancy, and Harry had not told him yet, but he was going to right now. "Even if something was wrong though, she would soldier her way through it. She's strong like that. Her belly is starting to grow too, absolutely glowing she is."

"Belly… growing?" Draco's brows furrowed in thought. Then comprehension dawned on his face, and then anger. He exploded. "You bastard! You knocked up my Aunt! My Aunt Bellatrix who's old enough to be one of your parents, who looks like she could be related to you…" Draco finished by aiming the cruciatus curse at Harry. He was hit but used to the feeling; it barely tickled any more. Draco was now breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"Draco," He started, hoping to placate the raging dragon. "Understand this, I love her, and I'm going to marry her soon. We didn't do anything until after we were engaged, and it was well worth the wait. Bella is my family and my life now, and everyone else approves and is happy."

Draco just nodded his understanding, his eyes closed as he calmed down. Harry could tell Draco was focusing on the beat and lyrics of the song. He focused too.

'_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down._

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers._

_Bit by bit torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers.'_

Harry started rapping to the song.

'_**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure**_

_**Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders**_

_**I ain't ever suppose to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it**_

_**Even if it means going toe to toe with a Benzino it'**_

Draco joined in.

_**Don't matter, I never drag them in battles I can handle**_

_**Less I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example.**_

_**I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me ta guide em' if some shit ever does pop off I'm supposed to be beside em'.**_

_**That Ja shit, I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it, there's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it.**_

_**I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it.**_

_**It was crazy the shit went way beyond some Jay Z and Nas shit**_

_**And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it.**_

_**I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted**_

_**And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it**_

_**This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, that's not why I got in.**_

_**That was never my object for someone to get killed, why would I wanna destroy something I helped build.**_

_**That wasn't my intension, my intensions were good, and I went through my whole career without ever mentioning.**_

_**And that was just out of respect, for not runnin' my mouth**_

_**And talking about something that I knew nothing about.**_

_**Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef**_

_**So I did, I just fell back watched and gritted my teeth**_

_**While he's all over TV down talkin' a man**_

_**Who literally saved my life like fuck it I understand**_

_**This is business and this shit just isn't none of my business, but still knowin' the shit could pop off any minute cuz,**_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers._

_Bit by bit torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

_**There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme and**_

_**Wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'.**_

_**But not it's elevated cause one you put someone's kids in it**_

_**The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?**_

_**It's a different ballgame you call names and you ain't just rappin'.**_

_**We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin.**_

_**Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him**_

_**And asked him not to start, he wasn't gonna go after him until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him.**_

_**Fuck it 50 smash him, mash on him and let him have it.**_

_**Meanwhile my attentions pulled in another direction**_

_**Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk has an**_

_**Erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection**_

_**Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record**_

_**But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up**_

_**Was through that publication the same one that made me famous.**_

_**Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'? **_

_**Well fuck it that motherfucker can get it too fuck him then.**_

_**But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think**_

_**That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.**_

_**And he's inherited mine which is fine, ain't like either of us mind**_

_**But we still have soldiers that's on the front line**_

_**Who's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders**_

_**Never to extort us strictly to show they support us.**_

_**And maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus**_

_**To show 'em we love 'em back and let 'em know how important**_

_**It is to have Runyon Avenue, soldiers up in our corners**_

_**Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is.**_

_**But I ain't trying to have none of my people hurt or murdered**_

_**It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it**_

_**Then to just say I love y'all too much to see the verdict**_

_**I'll walk away from it all 'fore I let it go any further**_

_**But don't get it twisted it's not a plea that I'm coppin'**_

_**I'm just willing to be the bigger man if y'all can quit poppin'**_

_**Off at the jaws well then I can, cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'**_

_**I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscious**_

_**Cause…**_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers._

_Bit by bit torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

During the song he and Draco had stood up and started dancing, and had sat down laughing at the end. This had drawn the eyes of a Slytherin passer-by, and sobered both of them up. Draco motioned his housemate in.

"What do you think you are seeing here right now, Jasmine?" She was a fifth year, dark features, and her parents were avid supporters of Tom.

Jasmine surveyed the situation with sharp eyes. "You consorting with the enemy Draco." Harry would be putting in a good report for her when she joined the Death Eaters.

"Harry, she's trustworthy, and will be in the family when she joins." Draco said with a meaningful look. "Take a seat Jas." She did as told.

Harry stood, waving his hand at the door, warding it, and closing all the hangings. "Not everything is as it seems Jasmine." He said as he towered in the compartment. "You have sharp eyes, good for situation assessment. I wonder if you can hide emotions as well." He waved his hand again, this time in a motion down his body. Harry was instantly in his uniform: the flowing black robe, the bone facemask, his hood down, and the luminescent purple raven on his shiny black chest plate. He watched Jasmine closely, and she showed no sign of reaction.

"You are Raven then? No joke?" She asked.

He waved the hand up to appear back in his previous clothing. "Yes I am." He pulled up the sleave revealing the Dark Mark.

"So how did you get Draco to trust you? Normally he doesn't trust anyone."

"He's dating my Aunt. She's even less trusting than I am." Draco answered, grimacing.

"Marrying, Draco. We're well beyond dating."

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**


	3. Chapter 3

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**

**Chapter 3**

**Revelations**

The three of them sat in companionable silence until the lunch trolley came. Jasmine got up to leave just after it had passed. Harry turned to Draco. "We need to find you a girl mate." He stated blatantly.

"I've already got one Harry."

"How come I've never heard of her before then? How long?"

"You've never heard of her because she didn't want anyone to know. We've been together since the start of last year, and…" Draco paused, looking like he was about to say too much. Harry raised an eyebrow and delved into Draco's mind with legilimency.

"Your married!" He yelled at Draco. Draco gave a sheepish nod. "Who to?" Harry asked, very Crabbe and Goyle like. Draco seemed to lapse out of the conversation for a moment. He didn't know that it was a mental conversation like his and Bella's.

'_Hey baby, my friend here kind of figured out that we're married. Actually, stole the information out of my mind would be more accurate. He's asking who you are, little help please.'_

'_Hey Draco. Stole the information?'_

'_He's a legilimens.'_

'_Ah, ok. I'm coming. Where are you?'_

'_Last compartment of the last carriage.'_

'_I'll be there in a minute.'_

"I'll tell you in a minute Harry." They waited in silence until Draco opened the door letting in a very calm and collected Hermione Granger.

His eyes narrowed distrustfully and sneered out his words. "You married Granger? What the hell were you thinking Malfoy? What would Luc and Cissa say?"

"Shit Harry, yes I am married to Hermione, and I said that I would explain. I'm not betraying Tom, or the rest of the family." Draco tenderly took Hermione's hand in one of his. _'Lift your sleave baby. Please.' _She did, revealing a mark as plain as day on her tanned forearm. Tom's mark was branded on her skin. Draco pushed his shirt sleeve up to the elbow too, showing his Dark Mark, then stepped forward and rolled up Harry's as well. "Hermione could you explain your side of the story?"

"Sure. Harry, you were my friend for five years. I noticed when you started to slip, so I went in search of answers. When I was a year old the Granger's adopted me on my parents orders. It took me ages to work out who my real parents were, but on my birthday I got a letter from my real mother. My father is Remus Lupin, and mum is Petunia Evans. The war split them apart, and forced mum and my twin brother into hiding. We both had blood adoption potions placed on us."

"Petunia Evans as in my Aunt Petunia?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes. I was speaking to Dad the other week. He still doesn't know that I'm his daughter, and I used veritiserum to get answers. He and Mum were Death Eater's. To avoid being found out after your parents were killed they hid Mum in the muggle world and imperioused a muggle man on the street to pose as a husband."

"Aunt Petunia is a witch?" He all but screamed at his once friend. "She could have protected me from the wrath of Vernon Dursley all these years, and she did nothing? And Dudley! Surely he's as much a wizard as I am. Why didn't she stop him all those times he beat me and called me a freak?"

"She didn't do anything Harry because she hasn't done magic for over sixteen years. She didn't stop them because you both would have been worse off if she had done anything. Mum didn't go to Hogwarts, our grandparents tutored her, and Lily went because she insisted upon it. Both were raised as muggles, but were purebloods. Your not a half blood Harry, you're a pureblood, from two lines as pure as they come, as powerful as they come. Why do you think Dumbledore had placed a magical damper on you? What you can do now is only a miniscule fraction of your full potential."

"A magical damper? How could Tom not have found it?"

"It's hidden deep within your core. You wouldn't find it unless you knew it was there, and the Dark Lord does not."

"Ah." Was all Harry responded with. There was a long silence as Harry thought over all that Hermione had told him. He believed her, after all, _misfortune tests the sincerity of friendship_. So many times in the past, she had stuck by him, even when no one else did. Hermione had been a true friend.

"Harry, please, I've told you my side of the story, can you now tell me yours?" Hermione pleaded with him.

He condescended, after all she had told him the truth. "Sure thing Hermione. Luc and Cissa will welcome you into the family too, so stop worrying about that." She smiled wearily and thankfully at him. "Last summer, my father and grandfather of sorts set me a project for when they weren't drilling me with instruction. My family history was not an easy one to research. Distantly the three of us are actually related. We are all of Greek decent, and a very powerful line at that. Going back to the last millennia or so, I found that I am a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Arthur Pendragon, and Merlin himself."

"You're a descendant of King Arthur?" Hermione and Draco asked incredulously in syncronisation.

"Yes I am. Going back even furthur, I found that Julius Caesar, Achilles, and Agamemnon were also ancestors. But do you know the most surprising of all?" He asked, not expecting an answer as the other two were doing a good impersonation of two gold fish out of water, slack-jawed with bulging eyes. "I am the only direct descendant of Adonis to have survived the last three thousand years."

Hermione was speechless, mouth agape. All Draco managed to say was, "Wow."

"I suppose you have been wondering about what the family is. To an outsider it would be seen as, and called, the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. We're not like that. We may be a team when we work, and we may be among the most powerful of the Death Eaters, but we are all connected in some way. My father adopted me last summer, and he is the surrogate son of my grandfather. You know them already Hermione, because my father is Severus Snape, and my grandfather is Tom Riddle. Draco is connected to them through me, as my fiancé is his Aunt: Bellatrix Lestrange. Cissa and Luc will be my brother and sister in-law on Halloween, and Draco's going to have a baby cousin in six months time." Harry beamed; his family had always made him happiest.

"After our fifth year I went to Tom. He and Sev have been training me since I took the Dark Mark. As you mentioned before, and I do believe you, I have that damper on my magic. I am the most powerful wizard alive, already, so it's only a fraction of the power I hold."

**x-.-x-.-x-.-x**


End file.
